


Never say goodbye

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: My contribution to the J/B Online's 100,000 post celebration. My prompt was, "Ah yes, come in. Close the door behind you."What if Brienne didn't row away from the Riverrun siege? What if she turned back?





	Never say goodbye

Pod was rowing away. Brienne couldn't forget Jaime's tentative wave. She had a sinking feeling in her heart.

"Turn back, Pod".

Pod was surprised. "But Milady, we just got out with great risk to our lives. Going back would mean no less than death."

"Turn back. I need to speak to Ser Jaime."

They rowed back to Riverrun. They hid outside the castle for a while. It looked as though the Freys were planning a celebration that night. Jaime and Bronn would definitely be there, thought Brienne. 

She sent Pod to lurk outside to keep a watch for Bronn, and find him and bring him to her, while she waited. After what seemed to be eternity, Pod returned with Bronn.

"My lady", bowed Bronn. "What brings you here at such a great risk and how may I be of assistance to you ?"

"I'm here to speak to Ser Jaime."

"Jaime Fookin Lannister. Women seek him out all the time" Bronn said, and then added "but you're different. I've seen the way you both look at each other.."

Brienne blushed slightly pink.

Bronn smiled "He fancies you, no, correction, He LOVES you"

At this Brienne exclaimed "That's not what I came to talk to him about"

"Ah then you agree with me", he gave a mischievous smile, "There's no smoke without fire and I can see clearly that there's enough fire on both sides to cause a wildfire explosion."

"Take me to Ser Jaime !"

Bronn took them quietly inside. They sneaked across the hall. Most of the Freys had left with some serving woman for the night and those who were around were completely drunk to notice them. Bronn took them to Jaime's chambers.

"I told him he is to expect a visitor. I didn't tell him it's you. Go on. Go inside."

Brienne knocked on the door. Jaime answered from inside **"Ah yes, come in. Close the door behind you"**

Brienne did as he told her to and closed the door behind her. Jaime turned around to see who it was. He seemed half-shocked and half-pleased to see her.

"My lady ! I never thought I would see you again so soon."

He looked as handsome as he always was, Brienne thought.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Then Jaime came closer to her. 

"You came here at great risk for your life. Bronn did not tell me it was you. If he had, I would never have allowed you do this". After a pause he continued, looking into her eyes "I cannot bear to see anything happen to you"

Words came out before she could stop herself "I came to see you one last time. I thought.. I thought I might never see you again. With the whitewalkers attacking the North, Jon would need as many men as he can afford".

She hesitated a bit "I may not...survive the battle, I couldn't bear the thought of dying without seeing you one last time". Tears welled up in her eyes.

Jaime had come closer to her. She was leaning against the door. He leaned into her, put his forefinger to her lips "Do not say such things Brienne. Today we part on opposite sides, but a day may come when we both will fight side by side.. and I pray to the Old Gods and New for that to happen".

He was too much into her personal space now. His closeness was intoxicating. She could smell him, fresh and woody and masculine. Different sort of emotions hit her.

Jaime continued "And, I was going to seek you out soon and meet you before you get back to Winterfell. How could I let you go without giving you a parting gift ?"

Brienne gave him a questioning look.

He put his good hand behind her head and kissed her. A brush against her lips first and then passionately, his hand running through her short hair.

Brienne was too shocked to react, but then kissed him back. They broke apart after what seemed like eternity. Both of them blushing, their eyes lowered.

Jaime broke the silence "Something to remember me by", he winked at her, "ofcourse I know no other man would kiss you, so I had to do it" and smirked.

Brienne was hurt. Was this all a joke to him? For a moment when he kissed her, she had thought he was serious. She looked away from him and snapped "Don't you mock me."

Jaime stopped smiling "Gods, wench, you still cannot take a joke !! ". When he saw that she was still hurt, he tilted her chin upwards and said "Brienne, look at me"

She turned to him and he continued "When I said that, I meant, _no other man can kiss you._ That privilege is reserved for me. _"_

There was a knock at the door and Brienne straightened up. "I should be going. Goodbye Ser Jaime"

He looked into her eyes again "This is not goodbye. Not today. Not now. I will see you again, Lady Brienne. In the meantime you have enough time to decide if you want to stop calling me _Ser_ or not"

Once Brienne left with Pod, Bronn gave Jaime an evil look. "She blonde enough?"

Jaime stared at him. Bronn went on "She is your type.She loves you, and you love her. When are you both going to accept it and act on it? Or have you already? I did notice her hair. It was all disheveled as she came out.Did you fuck in there?"

"Bronn !!" exclaimed Jaime, but he didn't look angry.

"You know, you should go after her."

Jaime smiled "I will. Not today, but one day definitely"


End file.
